A web publisher is an entity, such as person or an enterprise, that hosts web pages or websites that can be accessed over a network, such as the Internet. The publisher can monitor analytical data related to user visits and links to the publisher's web pages or websites. Example analytical data includes data related to domains and/or websites from which visitors arrived and to which the visitors departed; traffic patterns, e.g., navigation clicks, of visitors within the publisher's website; visitor actions, e.g., purchases, filling out of forms, etc. and other actions that a visitor may take in relation to the publisher's website.
The analysis of such analytical data can, for example, inform the publisher of how visitors found the publisher's website and how the visitors interacted with the publisher's website. With this understanding, the publisher can implement changes to increase revenue generation and/or improve the visitor experience. For example, a publisher can focus marketing resources on advertising campaigns, and/or identify website bottlenecks that impede the visitor experience, and/or identify other publishers as potential partners for cross-linking, etc.
Analytical tools that facilitate the collection and analysis of such analytical data are available to publishers. An example analytical suite is Google analytics, and which is available from Google, Inc., in Mountain View, Calif. Although analytical information can be presented in table format, it is often useful for a publisher to visually see from what parts of the world the analytical data relates to.